


Rencest

by YukiDaviji



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Finn Bashing, Force Bondage, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Psychological Torture, Rey Bashing, Sibling Incest, Snoke Being a Dick, Snoke Ships It, Starvation, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDaviji/pseuds/YukiDaviji
Summary: After Kylo Ren murders all the children at the Jedi Academy, his sister, Shimi is locked away for fear that she will do the same.  Rescued by Snoke and the First Order, the two siblings reform their bond to each other, and show the Resistance their greatest mistake.





	1. Prison and Voices

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, so I'm not quite used to Ao3's formatting style yet. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help you read it better. 
> 
>  This first chapter is nearly 5,000 words, which is usual for my style. I write very long chapters. There isn't a whole lot of dialogue in this chapter, but there'll be more as the story continues. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated. Comments like "This fucking sucks" will be deleted. I don't know how long this will be, I have issues trying to find places to end stories. Updates may be slow as something I write myself into "writing holes" where I can't figure out where the story needs to go next.

 

Grey and darkness, that was all that was visible to her. She could hear nothing, there were no windows, she could see no light or night. She was unable to track the passage of time, she had no idea how long she had been there. Some days she thought she might be going crazy. After all, only crazy people hear voices and see things, right? Sometimes she saw her lost brother standing before her, arms out to welcome her back into his arms, but whenever she tried to run to him, she just ran head first into a wall.

Other times she simply heard a voice in her head, and while the voice never really said too much, it was nice to have someone there besides her. That voice sounded caring and kind, always telling her she had powers she had not yet discovered, ones that the voice could help her hone, and which would one day be used to break out of her prison. The voice had not told her his name, just simply to call him Master. And that’s what she did, for every time he talked to her, she learned something new. However, the voice was not with her now, so she simply resigned herself to using her fingers to draw patterns on the walls. 

Meanwhile, General Organa was doing as she always did, commanding her troops against the First Order and leading the Resistance. This day though, something was different. The General seemed sadder than usual. Of course, she always seemed a bit sad now, after the loss of Han Solo who had been killed by her own child. Only those closest and most trusted by the General knew the reason for her sadness on this day. Poe was one of them, being the best pilot of the Resistance and thus given the most difficult and important missions. 

That day he was leading Finn around the base, as Finn had been healed by the medical staff, though that did take a while. Poe was always happy to talk to Finn, and pleased to show him everything the Resistance had. After all, they were friends and friends help each other defeat the First Order. While walking by General Organa as they were passing on their way to the hangar, Finn did notice her sadness, which seemed different than usual. 

“Poe, what’s wrong with the General? She seems…different somehow”. 

“Hmm, it’s not really a subject that she enjoys talking about or sharing. Only a few of us really know, but I trust you Finn and I know you won’t tell anyone else. Today is the twins birthday…”   
Poe was then immediately interrupted by Finn, “Twins? But she only has one kid, Kylo Ren!” 

“That’s what most people think yes, but that’s incorrect. She actually has two children, who are twins. Ben Solo, and his twin sister Shimi Solo. As you know, Ben Solo became Kylo Ren after killing everyone at the Jedi Academy with the other Knights of Ren. Soon after the massacre, Shimi Solo was locked away by the top members of the Resistance after outvoting the General. They were terrified that Shimi might have the same power that Kylo Ren did, and would end up murdering everyone on the base. So they locked her away in solitary confinement ever since. That’s why the General is off today. She remembers the twins, one who went evil and joined the First Order, and the other who is locked away forever.”

“They locked her away just because they thought she could do something? That’s horrible! She doesn’t deserve that!’ Finn exclaimed in amazement that the Resistance could do something so terrible. 

“The Resistance can’t be too careful in making sure we don’t lose any members, so they locked her away for safety. We can’t afford to have our numbers diminish, we need all the help we can get. I don’t like it anymore than you do Finn, and I think the same, it’s not right, but it’s what’s done is done and nothing can change it now”. 

“I hope she’s doing alright in spite of all that”. 

“I can actually take you to see her. Where she is makes it so she can’t see, hear or sense anyone outside of the room, but we can see, hear and sense her. Those of us who know are allowed to see her so that we can help dispel some of the General’s fears. Since you’re with me, and I’ve told you and trust you, it should be alright for you to come along with me.” Poe replied thoughtfully, hoping to help dispel Finns worries and concerns about Shimi. 

After their conversation, Poe lead Finn to a very small and hidden location on the base, covered by trees and foliage. 

“She’s kept here, out of the way so that random members don’t just stumble upon her out of nowhere. And if they sometimes do, the door requires a special keycard to enter, as well as a passcode.” Poe explained when they got to the grey door, simultaneously swiping the card he had in his pocket and typing in the password for the door. 

With a swoosh the door slid open, allowing Finn and Poe entry into the facility that held Shimi Solo. Looking around, Finn noticed that everything was grey, there were no windows, and the place seemed very cold. Both in temperature coldness and also emotional, as though all the happiness had been sucked out of the area and replaced with sadness and deadness. The only light came from the weak lights illuminating the hallway they were walking down, which helped Finn to see the small door and glass viewing window at the very end of the hallway. 

Poe stopped at the window and began to speak again, “This window here allows us to see her, and the speaker above allows us to hear her. However, both the speaker and window are one way, she cannot hear us, see us or sense us. It’s as though we’re not even here to her. Food is given to her through a small mechanism in the wall, that opens whenever she’s supposed to eat.” 

“How often is she fed?” Finn questioned. 

“I’m not exactly sure as I’m just a pilot, so my job does not deal with her at all. I’m sure she gets fed often and it’s enough, so don’t worry, we wouldn’t starve her!” Poe exclaimed with a very small nervous laugh. 

Satisfied with that answer, Finn peered through the viewing window at the girl inside. As soon as he got a good look at her, his eyes widened in extreme surprise. If he hadn’t been told her name, and that she was female, he would have thought he was looking at Kylo Ren himself. 

Shimi Solo looked very much like her twin, with a few subtle differences. Her hair, while still black and curly like her brothers, was much longer, reaching the floor and sitting in a pile next to her. It was quite obvious she had been here for possibly years, due to how long her hair was. After taking in her hair length, Finn’s eyes ventured to her facial structure. She had the same nose and lips as her brother. Long, somewhat large noise, and full lips. She also shared his eye color, dark brown, nearly black. The only differences between her and her brother were hair length, gender, and size. Shimi was quite thin, far unlike her muscled and well trained brother. 

Turning back to Poe, Finn opened his mouth to ask a question, when the speaker crackled on. 

“Master? Is that you?” Shimi’s voice was very quiet and not very high. Not low like a mans’, but on the lower range for a female. 

With that, Finn’s question changed, “Master? Who is she talking to, there’s no one there.”

Poe sighed, “She’s been doing that for a while now. Taking to someone who simply isn’t there. Perhaps it’s her way of getting past the loneliness of being here.” 

It was then that Shimi spoke again, “Of course I don’t know what day it is, Master! You know I have no sense of day or night, and thus no sense of time here!” there was a small pause, “forgive me for my insolent tone, Master”. 

“Honesty Poe, it sounds like she’s just going crazy from being in there so long without anyone to talk to.” 

“I know, but I doubt she’s actually hearing a voice. She always liked acting, from what little the General has said of her, so it’s possible she’s just doing a character to relieve her boredom and loneliness.” Poe reasoned. 

“What? It’s my birthday, Master? That means..it’s also his birthday. I miss him, I haven’t seen him in years. I see him sometimes, Master. In my dreams and right in front of me, but he’s never really there.” At that, Shimi collapsed to her side from her sitting position and began to sob heavily. 

“That’s common with her as well, it’s really the only time she shows emotion is when she’s thinking of her twin.” Poe explained, anticipating Finn’s question. 

The sobs grew louder and more pained, “I want my brother! I want my twin back! I _need_ him! Why have I been locked away, Master? Where’s my brother? Where’s Ben?! I want to see him! I want to be held in his arms again! I can’t take this anymore! Please… _please, give me back my brother_! Give me my twin back! I want Ben!” At the end, Shimi could no longer get her words out, all she could get out were strangled sobs. She was shivering, whether from the cold temperature of the place, or her own sadness, was not known. 

“No one’s told her why she’s been locked away or what happened to her brother?!” Finn horrifyingly exclaimed. 

“She’s was told why she was locked away when she was first put in here, she must have just forgotten. She’ll remember though, she always does. As for telling her what happened to Ben, it was decided it was best not to, as the knowledge that he’s become Kylo Ren and left her, could break her.” There was sadness in Poe’s voice as he spoke, sadness and pity for the locked away Shimi Solo. 

“When this is all over, hopefully she’ll be released and she’ll be alright”, Finn spoke softly while turning away, no longer able to look at the poor girl. 

“Come on, Finn. I’ve got loads more to show you!” Poe’s voice rose in happiness and excitement, trying to get both of them out of there and resume the tour he was originally giving. Poe placed his hand on his friends back, leading him out of the hidden facility and leaving Shimi Solo alone again. 

———Shimi POV———

The voice was back, cold yet comforting to her. 

“Shimi”

“Master? Is that you?”

“Of course it’s me, my dear Shimi. I could not leave you. While I may be away for a while, I shall always return. You need me, you need me to teach you how to use your powers so that you can escape and destroy those who have put you here. Now, Shimi,I shall ask as I always do, what day is it?”

““Of course I don’t know what day it is, Master! You know I have no sense of day or night, and thus no sense of time here!… Forgive me for my insolent tone, Master”

“That’s perfectly alright, my girl. You’ve been locked in here so long you forget your manners sometimes. Do not worry, when you’re finally out of here, I shall reteach you everything you have forgotten. I only ask if you know the date to see if you’ve been keeping track. It’s important to keep track of the days, if you try, so you know how much you have to pay them back for later. Today is a special date, it is your birthday…”

“What? It’s my birthday, Master? That means..it’s also his birthday. I miss him, I haven’t seen him in years. I see him sometimes, Master. In my dreams and right in front of me, but he’s never really there. I want my brother! I want my twin back! I _need_ him! Why have I been locked away. Master? Where’s my brother? Where’s Ben?! I want to see him! I want to be held in his arms again! I can’t take this anymore! Please… _please, give me back my brother_! Give me my twin back! I want Ben!”

“Shhh, Shhh dear girl. It’s alright. You shall see him again very soon. He’s been waiting for you. There are just a few more lessons I need to teach you so that you can break out of here and see your brother again.”

“I’m willing to learn whatever you teach me, Master. You always know what’s best.”

“Good, good. For now, I’m going to teach you something very small. You’ve already been taught how to feel the Force, and use it to some extent. You don’t have much to practice on here, unfortunately. However, that problem will be rectified soon. I’m going to teach you how to sense other force beings, such as animals and people so you can determine if there is anyone around when you make your escape. We don’t want any witnesses now.”

“I’m ready, Master! Please, relay your wisdom upon me!” 

And with that, Shimi’s “master” began to teach her more of the Force. Instructing her in a simple and slow manner, for the girl did not have much energy, due to the little food she was given. 

“Now, you already know that every living thing has the Force, though not all can feel it and bend it to their will. Each creature has their own force signature, a signature that is unique to them and helps to identify them among the millions of other creatures. Where you are is covered in trees, and small birds like to nest in them. Currently that is what they are doing. Reach out with the Force, sense it all around you, and sense it within you, and tell me how many different birds there are in the trees currently.” 

Closing her eyes, and praying that this time she would not fall asleep, Shimi tried to focus her attention on the Force weaving its way through life. She knew what she felt like in the Force, but was not used to sensing others, as no one came to visit her, and if they did, she couldn’t sense them due to the room she was in. The room was designed so that she could not sense people, animals were of no concern to the Resistance when they built the facility to hold her. 

“I can sense one bird out there master, and I can sense myself, but nothing else.”

“Keep trying, girl. Focus on nothing else but the Force. Separate the birds from each other.” 

Shimi was not sure she could do that, everything just seemed to blend together, but for the chance to see her beloved brother again, she would do anything. Closing her eyes once again, she began to extend her senses to things other than herself. There was the bird she had sensed before, but now there was something different about it. There was one signature, that was certain, but it felt like part of that signature did not belong there. Sort of like a puzzle piece from one puzzle having another piece from a different puzzle attached to it. 

That must be what her master was talking about! It was a different Force signature! To completely separate it, Shimi imagined the other signature pulling away from the first. In her minds eye, she saw two strands of thread, one blue and one red, mixed together. The red strand was slowly separating from the blue strand, becoming it’s own ball of thread. After time had passed, Shimi did not know how much, the two Force signatures finally completely separated from one another. But something still seemed off. While the signatures were separated, it still felt as though she was missing something. Perhaps there was another bird, another signature that was causing her to feel this way?!

Falling deeper into her mediation, Shimi searched for the third signature, trying to separate it from the first two. It took much more time, as Force training cannot be learned quickly, it does take some time. She heard two small dings from the room revealing that food was available to her. Opening her eyes, she weakly stood to grab at the small piece of lettuce that had appeared for her. Slipping it into her mouth and quickly swallowing, she returned to her mediation. This time however, the third signature seemed to be gone completely. 

“Master, I felt two birds, then three, and now the third has disappeared. I don’t understand, Master. How could I sense something that wasn’t there? Was I simply just imagining it?”

“You’re correct dear girl, there were originally three, however the third flew away when you were snapped out of your focus. Thus, leaving you with just two signatures to sense. That is all the training I have for you on this day, I must return to my regular duties now.”

“Of course, Master. Thank you for your tutelage.”

And with that, the voice of her Master disappeared, leaving Shimi completely alone in the blackness one again. Food had been brought to her, her Master had taught her, and there was nothing left to do. She was too weak to even try exercising in her room, so Shimi did the only thing she could. She laid down on the freezing cold floor, folded her arms around her to keep some warmth in, and tried to fall asleep. Sleep did not come easily to her, the room was cold and her “bed” was very uncomfortable. But when she desperately needed it, sleep came to her. It just took a while. 

Out of the blackness of her mind, appeared her brother. But something was wrong. He was not standing as he usually was, but lying on a what appeared to me a medical table. His outfit, all black, was stained dark red with the blood that was flowing constantly out of him. Half of his clothes looked as though they had been burned into his skin. His side was charred, one arm hanging limply to the side, and one of his eyes was milky white, probably due to the large scar that bisected his face. Shimi tried to scream, to move and help her dear brother, who looked close to death. However, she could not move. She tried to hope that the medical staff might help, but it seemed as though there were no staff. Her brother was left to bleed out on a medical table.

She could do nothing but watch his life flow from him, while the monitor that recorded his heart rate fell into one long beep, indicating death. There was her brother, blood all over him and the floor, with his eyes no longer moving, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Shimi screamed and cried for her dead brother, not believing that she was completely alone. It was then that the image of her brother faded away. It was replaced by one of her, talking to a man whom she could not see. All that was there was a blur, and his voice was muffled, however the voice was deep enough for Shimi to be able to figure out the speaker's gender. 

Soon, that image faded away as well and was replaced by a man in a mask speaking with a voice that commanded respect and fear. This man scared Shimi. His power was overwhelming and was crushing down on her, she could not breathe. Casting her eyes around, she once again came upon the dead body of her beloved brother. Something was different this time, there was a glow from her hand, and she brought the hand to her face to find it was covered in blood. The blood of her brother. She had killed her brother! That’s what the scary, powerful man was saying. She was a murderer!

Finally, those images faded away too, but not into new ones. They faded into the grey walls of her cell as Shimi awoke screaming in fear. She never slept well any more, when she did mange to sleep. Her sleep was always filled with nightmares. The only good came when she was awake and saw her brother with open arms or heard the voice of her Master. 

The next few weeks passed in the same way, her sitting on the floor of her cold cell, every few days being given a piece of lettuce to eat. However, tonight was different. Her Master had been helping her plan her escape from her dungeon. When the lettuce was delivered, she would stop the tray from retracting back into the wall, and climb through the hole, then through the air vents and outside. Shimi was only able to fit through the hole because she was so tiny from the lack of food. She had no meat on her bones, all she had were bones. It was the only time she was happy for the lack of food, as it aided her in her escape. 

The night fell and the lettuce was delivered to her. Instead of just grabbing it and eating it right away, she grabbed the entire tray, and pulled hard ripping it out of the wall. While she was very small, and thus very weak, her Master was with her, and aided her with his powers in ripping the tray out of the wall. Once the tray was ripped out, she ate the lettuce quickly and slowly wiggled her tiny body through the hole in the wall. 

Shimi coughed a bit as she made her trek though the vents in the wall that helped to deliver her lettuce and breathing air to the facility. It was incredibly dusty, and she could not see without having to rub her eyes every few seconds. As she crawled, she once again heard her masters voice in her head, this time directing her to freedom. 

“Right girl, left now, right again, straight for 20 feet, and then a left again”

“Thank you, Master! Soon I shall be free!” Shimi’s voice was filled with elation. 

“When you reach the outside, run into the woods that are surrounding you. From there a TIE-fighter will be waiting for you. I trust you recall what they look like?”

“Of course Master, they look like little, black, mutated butterflies!” A small giggle came out of Shimi, as she recalled the image of a TIE fighter she had once seen a child, before she was locked away. 

“Good, good. Now, take one last left and brace yourself.” the Master gave the final direction to free Shimi.

“My imprisonment is nearly over!” Shimi cried once again, before being sent into a coughing fit due to the dust that surrounded her in the vents. As she coughed and crawled, she suddenly fell. 

“Oof!..Ow!” Even though her Master had told her to brace herself, she was far too excited about her escape to remember to tuck and roll, which would have minimized the damage to her body.

As she picked herself off the ground, Shimi winced a little, as she had landed very hard and injured her ankle. Her ankle wasn’t broken, which was good, but it was twisted badly, and putting too much weight on it hurt. In addition to the ankle injury, her eyes burned, as she had not seen the light of day in many years. Shimi’s eyes were adjusted to the darkness of her cell, so the pupils were very dialed in an attempt to take in as much light as possible. Now that dilation caused her problems as too much light was entering her eyes. It would be a while before her pupils constricted to restrict the amount of light entering her eyes. Even though her ankle was twisted badly, and she could barely see, Shimi continued on her way into the forest. 

 The greenery of the planet amazed her, and the fresh air was a welcome change to the recycled air she had been breathing for years. She would have taken a few moments to enjoy herself, but she had to get to the awaiting TIE-fighter that would take her away. Shimi’s movements were a bit slow, but she managed just fine. She was heading to the middle of the forrest, the place were it would be easiest to hide a TIE-fighter right in the heart of the resistance. The sun had begun to set by the time she reached the middle, but as soon as she saw the little, black, mutated butterfly, she perked up immediately. The pilot said nothing to her, only motioned her to get in. Even though she had no idea how to shoot anything, Shimi sat in the gunners seat, as her trying to fly would just result in a crashed fighter.

The TIE lifted off, and began to exit the atmosphere of the planet. Soon, the near blackness of space came into view, light coming only from the many stars, galaxies and planets that decorated the horizon. The galaxies, with their many glowing colors, were what astounded Shimi the most. Stars were nice, they twinkled, but just one color, white. She had seen enough of white and grey to last her a lifetime. As she was gazing around at the beauty before her, she heard the pilot speak for the first time.

“TIE 5057 requesting permission to dock”

At that, Shimi looked around again, now noticing a very large grayish white ship that she had failed to notice while she had been gazing out at the stars and planets. 

“TIE 5057, transmit the codes required for clearance” was the next thing said, with a bit of static as it was coming though on the pilots headset. 

“Transmitting now” 

“TIE 5057, you are cleared for docking at bay 5”. 

“Acknowledged”. 

And with that, the TIE began to slow down to prepare for its docking procedures. After all, if it came to dock at full speed, it would skid around the bay, causing damage to the other TIE fighters and personal who worked in the bay. Bay 5 began to open, and Shimi stared around, seeing more TIE fighters and people in little grey uniforms and funny little winged hats. While she was looking on trying to make sense of everything, the TIE finally came to a complete stop. She heard little clicks, whistles, and other such noises, as the TIE finalized it’s docking procedure to the ground and walls so it would not slip and slide around. 

When all the noises stopped, the pilot opened the hatch of the fighter, and stepped out, offering Shimi his hand to help the weak girl climb out with as much ease as possible. As soon as she exited the fighter, she was immediately surrounded by people in the little grey uniforms and funny hats. Being surrounded by that many people all asking questions scared Shimi, as she had no idea why they were there, and they were all speaking loudly and at the same time. She sank to the floor and curled in on herself to protect her from any harm this strange people might bring to her. One of the people kneeled down next to her and put their hand on her shoulder. With that final act, Shimi had an internal panic attack and fell unconscious.


	2. One for Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shimi has been freed by the First Order and awakens on their flagship The Finalizer. General Hux is suspicious and Kylo Ren just wants Hux to stop bothering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit off on Star Wars Time, so the date/age is just somewhat of a guess. It's said that Kylo Ren betrayed the Jedi when he was about 20 (He was born according to wookiepedia in 5 ABY.) So to betray at 20 he'd have to betray at 25 ABY. I'm not sure how old he is now, I think the general census is about 30, so that's 35 ABY. I used Adam Drivers real birthday (Nov 19th) for the month and date.

When Shimi awoke, she was lying on what appeared to be a medical bed. Cautiously, she raised her head to look around and began to sit up. As soon as she got halfway up, a whirr came from next to her:  “Miss, please don’t get up. You’re very weak and not healed yet.”  
It was a little metal thing at her bedside that had spoken.

  
“What are you? Where am I? What is this? How did I get here?” She was filled with questions, and once again very frightened as she did not know what had happened after she fell unconscious on the floor of Bay 5.

  
“I am a medical droid, given the name MU-42231. You are currently in the main medical bay of the star destroyer Finalizer. You were brought in by our main medical team”.

“Star destroyer, but, but, the empire was defeated, there should be no more working star destroyers!” Shimi cried, afraid that the droid was lying and she was really just going to be locked away after she was healed.

  
At her cry, a male came over to her bedside, once again in the grey uniform and funny hat, but this time with a white pack on his side with the medical symbol on it.  
“You are correct miss, that the Empire was defeated after trying to restore order to the galaxy, however, from the ashes of the Empire arose the First Order. The First Order is tasked with the same task that the Empire had, restore order and balance to the people and to the galaxy. To complete this mission, we had multiple new Star Destroyers built for us. The one we are currently on, The Finalizer, is the main flagship of the First Order.”

Shimi was quiet for a moment as to take in all this new information. “Thank you sir, for telling me this. However, the main issue is, am I to be locked away again?”, at this fear returned to her voice.

“Of course not! We do not lock people away here, we’re not the loathsome resistance!” the male cried.

Suddenly, Shimi began to sob heavily, that her imprisonment in that cold grey dungeon was over.  
“I…I…I..a..a.a.m..F.F..F.ree now?!”

  
“Yes, you are miss. You have been saved by the First Order.” the male smiled proudly, before a look of surprise crossed his face.  
“OH! That’s right, I have not introduced myself to you! My apologies, I am Medic Halcyon, first name Kaarl. I’m one of the medical staff aboard the Finalizer”.

A small smile came from Shimi, “It’s very nice to meet you, Halcyon. I’m Shimi Solo.”

Halcyon froze for a second, before Shimi spoke again, “Yes. I’m the daughter of General Leia Organa and the dead Han Solo. Though I have never cared for either of them personally, but that’s another story. How long have I been here, and what exactly have you done to me?”

“You’ve been here only for a few hours. All we’ve done so far is give you nutrient injections to help build your body back up to normal, as well as a muscle relaxer to help with your ankle. When you twist something, the muscles and bones moved in a way that’s odd for them, which causes the pain. The muscle relaxer should help those ankle muscles be more comfortable.” Halcyon explained.

“My ankle does feel better, so thank you for that. Do you know how long I’ll have to be here and be receiving the nutrient injections?” Shimi asked, curious about when she would be able to explore the ship she was on.

“Your body was so weak that it’s going to take at least a month of nutrient injections before you’ll be back to the bare minimum of nutrients your body needs to stay healthy and function. However, you’ll be able to leave in about a week, as you’ll be stronger and more able to walk around. After that just come back for the injections every few hours. Now, what exactly were you fed so that we have a better idea of how your health has been?” Halcyon asked.

“I was fed a small bit of lettuce through a serving device in the wall. I’m not sure how often though. It wasn’t every day, but beyond that I’m unsure as I did not have a way to measure time”. Shimi explained to the kind medic.

“You won’t be able to eat much food by mouth for a while as your stomach is not accustomed to eating more than one piece of lettuce every once in a while. Eating a whole ton of food all at once will confuse your stomach, so you’ll end up just throwing it all back up. We’ll build up to you being able to eat more food by supplementing the nutrient injections with a special diet.”

Shimi nodded in understanding, “If I have to be in here for a week, is there anything I can do, or am I just stuck with staring around?”  
Halcyon laughed, “Don’t worry, there’s always something to do in here, even if you’re laid up in bed. Any of the medics would be happy to talk to you, as long as they’re not busy, and you can ask the droids anything.”

“That sounds a little boring, but I’m sure something interesting happens in here everyday. If possible, would you mind brining me something to write with? I’d just like to keep track of what goes on day to day, sort of like a journal.” Shimi requested softly.

Halcyon smiled gently, “I’m sure we can find you something to write your thoughts and days down with. If you need anything, just ask the droids or one of us. I do have to go now, another one of the medical bays needs my assistance. They’re having trouble with a patient”. With that Halcyon left.  
Shimi sat for a few more seconds on the bed before the doors opened again and a droid came up to her side holding a pen and a few sheets of paper. Shimi’s face lit up as she thanked the droid and began to detail her experiences. Of course, there wasn’t much to log as she had just sat in a cell for ages, but she could at least log her escape and what was going on around her.  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the ship, on the command bridge was General Hux. He stood regally with his hands folded behind his back, as they always were, while he started out the bridge’s main viewer. It was then an officer ran up to him with news from Bay 5.

“General, sir. We’ve received word from Bay 5 that TIE 5057 docked with another person along with the pilot. A female.” The panting officer explained.

“Another person, officer? And tell me, why I wasn’t informed of this person before the TIE docked? I cannot have a random, undocumented, person aboard my ship.” General Hux exclaimed, while glaring at the officer who had brought him the news.

“I’m unsure of that sir. The pilot did not mention the girl over his comm at any moment.” the officer shivered under the Generals glare.

“Well, officer, don’t you think you should be finding out who she is and why she is ON MY SHIP right now?!” Hux growled.

“Uh, yes, yes, sir. On it, General”, and with that final answer, the frightened officer ran from the bridge, leaving an annoyed Hux behind.  
The road to the main medical bay was a long one for the officer, since the Finalizer was gigantic. As he reached the medical bay, panting again, the door to the medical bay opened, granting him access. One of the medical staff immediately ran over to him, “Are you alright, Officer Elyseid?”

It was a couple more pants before he answered, “I’m fine, thank you. General Hux has asked me to find out about the girl that came in with TIE 5057, she was brought here.”

“Ah yes. She’s quite weak now, but she well enough to answer a few questions for you.”, with that the medical led Officer Elyseid to Shimi’s bedside.  
Looking up from her writing at the new man, Shimi greeted him, “Hello there.”

“You are the girl who came with TIE 5057, correct?” Elyseid asked quickly.  
Shimi’s eyes went wide, “Well, that was certainly direct. But yes, I am her. I’m Shimi Solo. What do you want with me?” once again, fear crept back into her voice.

“General Hux wants to know why you’re here and who you are exactly. That’s why I’m here.” Elyseid explained.

“General Hux? From the name, I’ll assume he’s one of the commanding officers aboard this ship. I thought that the higher ups would have been informed of me before my arrival, but from your questioning it seems they have not. I’m not exactly sure why I’m here on this ship. All I can tell you is that my Master directed me out of the room I was locked up in and to the awaiting TIE fighter that brought me here. As for who I am exactly, I already said. I’m Shimi Solo, daughter of General Leia Organa and Han Solo. I’m sorry I have nothing else for you.” Shimi explained, hoping to ease the worries of this General Hux.

“You’re part of the resistance? The daughter of their General?!” Elyseid exclaimed in shock.

Shimi sighed, “Yes, I’ve just said my mother is General Leia Organa. However, I did not say I was part of the resistance, because I am not. I’m simply the daughter of the General, I have never played a part in the resistance. How could I when I was locked away by the resistance council? Now are you going to continue to ask the same questions over and over again, or are you done? I’m getting very tired.”

At the word tired, the medical officer who had asked Elyseid if he was alright when he came through the door walked to Shimi’s bedside.  
“I think that’s enough for now Officer Elyseid. She’s very weak right now and needs to regain her strength. If you or the General have more questions, you may ask her tomorrow after she is rested up a bit”.

With that remark from the medic, Elyseid exited the medical bay and returned the command bridge to report back to General Hux on what the girl had said.  
The medic turned back to Shimi, pulling out a syringe, “This is your nutrient injection. We’ll be giving them to you every few hours, so we will have to wake you up during the night for them”.

The syringe was stabbed into her arm, dispensed, and then removed. With the injection done, Shimi fell back onto the pillow and curled up on her side so that she could sleep. At least she hoped she could, her nightmares always kept her awake when she was locked up, but maybe being here would change that.  
Sadly, Shimi would have no such luck tonight. She had been asleep for perhaps 20 minutes when the nightmares started. This time she did not see the scary, intimidating man in the black clothes and mask. Nor did she see her brother bleeding out in a medical bay, while her hands were covered in his blood. This time, she saw a young man with a strange eye color, walking with what looked to be really odd colored stormtroopers. There was anger and death in the air. Suddenly, there were dead bodies everywhere, mainly children. It was clear that the young man had done this as he was still killing them. The next child he rounded on made her gasp, this child looked quite like her lost brother had when he was a child. Shimi tried to reach out a hand to save the child, but the young mans lightsaber cut right through him, sending the blood to splatter on the walls. It was there Shimi awoke, screaming and shaking.

A medic had rushed to her side immediately to try and calm her down, but it was no good. The only thing that could calm Shimi after a nightmare was her brother, or the voice of her Master, neither of which she had now. After trying again to calm her, the medic finally just grabbed another syringe and jammed it into her, this syringe filled with medicine that would dispel her panic and calm her down.  
Her breathing slowed down to a normal pace, and the shakes stopped. The medic patted her on the back, while reaching for another syringe that was at the bedside. Shimi had awoken exactly at the time her next injection was to be. Quieter now, she took notice of the medic holding the syringe and nodded, knowing that it must be her nutrient injection. After the dosage was administered, Shimi gazed around the medical bay, taking notice of interesting things and trying to remember to ask about their usages later. She could never go back to sleep once a nightmare had happened, and there was nothing to log in her makeshift journal, so she stared at the odd machines in the bay.

Finding her voice, she realized she had not asked a very important question, “Excuse me, may I ask you what time and day it is?”  
“It’s 4 am in the morning, and the date is November 10th, 35 ABY ” the medic answered.

Shimi nodded, finally able to calculate exactly how long she had been locked away. She was born in 5 ABY, locked up in 25 ABY, and was now free in 35 ABY. With that she calculated she’d been locked away for 10 years, and she was now 30 years old.

Farther away on the ship, Kylo Ren was awoken far before his usual time, which was around 10am. He had been awoken by a sudden feeling of terror that had just come out of nowhere. While he is used to feelings of terror, as he does terrify people, this feeling was much different. It wasn’t a feeling of terror directed towards him or his actions, but terror based in worry and love. Love was a feeling he had not felt for many years. Finally taking notice of the clock and the time, Kylo groaned, pulling his pillow over his head and tried to fall back asleep.

About an hour passed before Shimi was given her next nutrient injection, at the same time General Hux’s alarm had gone off, since he liked to wake early. After finishing the normal morning routine, dressing, eating, making sure his uniform was perfect again, and making sure Millicent was alright, Hux left his quarters headed straight for the main medical bay.

Once again, the medical bay doors swooped open, allowing the General access. As soon as he stepped one foot into the bay, the head medic ran up to him, but before they could ask if he needed anything, Hux spoke,

“Where is she? The resistance girl?”  
“She’s over here, General”, the medic replied leading Hux to Shimi’s bedside.

Looking up at yet another new person, a heavy sigh came from Shimi, “Well, aren’t I the ever popular one? I shall assume you’re the General Hux I heard of last night when your officer came here to interrogate me?”  
Hux’s eyes were wide as he examined the girl on the bed. An immediate thought came to his head, ’It’s impossible, she, she looks just like Ren, if he were female. How is this possible?’

“Uh..Hi? General? Questions?” Shimi asked timidly as Hux had not yet spoken.

Realizing his silence, Hux spoke quickly, “You have appeared onboard my ship with no warning, no indication of who you are, who you work for, or how you got a pilot to take you here. Explain yourself.”

“It seems you’re worried by my presence, General. Worried that I could be a spy sent by the resistance. Let me put those fears to rest, I am not, nor have I ever been with the resistance. It is true that I am the daughter of the resistance General Leia Organa and Han Solo, Shimi Solo. While that is a truth, I have been locked away for 20 years. The reason for my imprisonment is quite confusing to me. Apparently the council was worried I was going to go and kill a bunch of children? Anyway, due to those things, I could not have had any involvement with the resistance, nor do I support them. As for how I got a pilot to take me here, I can’t really answer that. All I know is that my Master helped me escape from my prison and directed me to the awaiting TIE fighter, which then brought me here.” Shimi’s hands fell into her lap, her eyes closed, and she sighed again sounding very exasperated, as telling the same story many times gets very tiring after a while.

“Your master? Explain who this master of yours is”, Hux asked with a quizzical expression on his face.

“Again, that is a question I do not have an answer to. One day, I heard a voice in my head that was friendly, so I talked with it for a while. Soon, the voice asked that I call it Master, and it taught me about what it calls The Force”.  
Hux internally groaned, ‘wonderful, another person with odd magic powers. Hopefully she isn’t as bad a Ren’, his mind supplied.

“That’s quite an odd story, Solo. One that is hardly believable. You expect us to believe that General Organa allowed her child to be locked away for very suspicious reasons? That the resistance would allow such a thing? And then you suddenly hear a voice in your head telling you how to escape and how to get here?” Hux reasoned, annoyance clear in his voice.

“I’m sorry, General, but I don’t know what else to tell you. That’s my story.” Shimi looked down as she spoke, afraid of what would happen next.

Hux then turned to the head medic, “She shall be redressed in the clothes she arrived in, and then my guards will escort her to a cell. She is to receive no further treatment, besides what would keep her alive, it’s a waste of First Order resources”. there was a demand in his voice that told the medic that this was an ordered to be followed immediately.

Shimi had frozen as soon as Hux had said the word “cell”. Her face was scrunched up in terror and sadness. It seems that she had just traded one prison for another. There was a prodding at her arm, and Shimi lifted her eyes to the medics hands which were holding her old clothes, washed of course, but still filled with holes and ruined looking. Her arms lifted slowly as she took the clothes from the medic and began to redress herself. After she was situated, the medic offered their hand to assist her out the bed, taking it, Shimi stood weakly on the floor.

By that time, two Stormtroopers had arrived, who walked to the weak Shimi and clasped her hands tight behind her back with cuffs, before ushering her to move by tapping her with the butt of their blasters. Shimi kept her eyes and head down as she was escorted out the medical bay and down the hallways of the Finalizer to a dark cell which she was forcibly shoved into, falling to her side. As soon as the troopers left, Shimi began to sob. Was there no where she could go that wouldn’t lock her up at first sight? Would she always be confined to a cell? What had she done to deserve it?

Once again, Kylo Ren was awoken before his alarm, this time by his comm pinging at him. He groaned in annoyance, wondering what Hux wanted this time.  
Answering it he growled, “What do want Hux?”

Hux answered calmly, “Ren, there’s a prisoner you need to interrogate. We would have used our usual methods, but this a possibility of her being what you call, force sensitive”.

Kylo was confused, “Prisoner? I was unaware we had taken anyone.”

Hux tried to explain as quickly was possible, since dealing with Res always gave him a headache, “She came in last night, with a TIE pilot under the code 5057. She was brought to the medical bay right after, I was informed of her arrival by an officer. She was then transferred to a holding cell by my order this morning.”

“You know for sure she’s force sensitive?” Kylo questioned again.

“When I spoke with her, she mentioned being trained in it. We’re unsure of her story, but we can’t take any chances at having another one escape.” Hux quipped.  
Realizing the jab on him, Kylo growled, “Fine.”, and then ended the call.

Back in the cell, Shimi had managed to right herself so she could sit in a more comfortable position. Then again, two stormtroopers came into her line of sight. Her cell was opened and before she could run, she was grabbed from behind and escorted back down the hallway. Shimi thought they had made a decision to fire her out the airlock, as they thought she was a resistance member. Instead, she was brought to another room, this one with an odd shaped chair thing in the center. It was hard for her to describe what it was, as it seemed to be a combination of a chair and a board. While she was looking around confused, the troopers slammed her onto it, and then tightened the restraints. The whoosh of the door was head, and Shimi was left alone again.  
She was wondering just how long she had been strapped into the chair board, and what the First Order was going to do with her, when the doors whooshed open again. Able to turn her head just enough, Shimi took in the sight of the tall, intimidating man in black. Her eyes widened, this was the same man she had once seen in one of her nightmares! Now she was certain she was going to die, this man just oozed death, destruction and anger.

Finally equipping himself with his armor and saber, which took longer due to his half asleep state, Kylo exited his quarters and headed for the interrogation room. Already annoyed at being woken up so early, he was ready to destroy whoever he had to deal with in there. The door opened, and he entered, before stoping in his tracks. After a few seconds, he regained himself and kept walking to stand in front of the interrogation chair.  
Shimi was confused at first, once again someone immediately stopped in their tracks as soon as they saw her face. She followed the man with her eyes as he resumed his intimidating walk to stand directly in front of her. The mask titled a bit to the right, as if the man was examining her.

Kylo’s brow furrowed in confusion. It couldn’t be her, it just wasn’t possible. But if it was…no, no, it couldn’t be. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he asked his first and most important question.  
“Who are you, girl?”

Even the voice that came out of the mask sounded scary, and made Shimi speak with a quiet, timid voice, “I’m Shimi Solo, daughter of General Leia Organa and Han Solo”.

Under the mask, Kylo’s eyes widened in surprise. The girls voice even matched hers…but it could be a plot by the Resistance to get a spy on the Finalizer.  
“I’ll ask you one last time, girl, who are you?”

Confused, Shimi started, “I just said that I was..”

She never got to finish her sentence before her head was slammed back onto the chair and the scary man’s hand was held out as if trying to grab her. There was a sudden, deep pain in her head, and Shimi screamed with all the voice she had left.  
Searching for anything dealing with the resistance, Kylo came upon a very old memory, one of the resistance council. He could see the small girl hidden behind the door trying to listen in.

“She must be locked away, we can’t afford for another one to go on a murderous rampage and leave us!” one of the members shouted.

“I agree, we can’t take any chances with the massacre at the Jedi Academy and Luke Skywalker gone missing, we must do what we can to prevent the First Order from gaining more power!” the second member screaming, slamming his first on the table.

“QUIET!” a scream was heard above the others. Kylo turned to see it, only to freeze as he looked directly at his mother.  
“I will NOT lock up my daughter! She has no idea what Ben has done! She has never shown herself to be force sensitive and have the powers that Ben does! She has done nothing wrong! I will NOT allow my last child to be torn away!” by this time tears were running down his mothers face.

“I’m sorry General Organa, but you’ve been overruled by the rest of the council. To protect the resistance and to ensure the First Order does not gain another possible force user, Shimi Solo is hereby determined to be locked away until such a time comes that the resistance wins or falls!”

With that final word, Kylo pulled out of the girls head. It really was her, it really was his twin sister. With that, Kylo immediately released her restraints.  
Anticipating the impact, Shimi began to fall to the floor before she was suddenly stopped. Confused as to what had happened, she noticed that scary man in the black mask had caught her and was gently holding her. Knowing that the man had seen her memory of the resistance discussing locking her away, it was certain now that she would be killed. Shimi started to feebly struggle against the man, hoping to find a way to free herself from his grip and make a run for it. She had no idea where she would go, but she just wanted to be away from the man.  
Knowing Shimi was going to fall, Kylo immediately grabbed his sister before she could hit the ground, not wanting her to feel more pain. Taking notice of his sisters weak struggles, he waved his hand over her face, sending Shimi into a dreamless sleep. Readjusting his grip, Kylo maneuvered his sisters head to lie gently in the crook of his arm, before sweeping his other arm under her knees. Once Shimi was positioned correctly, he strode out of the blast doors and down the hallway to his quarters.


	3. Together Aagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins reunite, and Snoke has some special orders.
> 
>  
> 
> See if you can spot the references to the new Last Jedi trailer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been away for so long. I lost my motivation due to severe depression. This chapter is a bit shorter than my usual length, while I try and recover. Don't worry, soon Shimi will be all better and we'll finally get to the dirty stuff. Right now, they're just playing catch up.

Very slowly, Shimi began to wake. She was lying on something soft, and then there was a softness behind her head and softness onto of her. How confusing, was this how they prepared their executions in the first order? Her eyes began to blink open, taking note of the darkness that surrounded her. Was she in some sacrificial chamber? Would she become a message to the resistance of how the first order dealt with their supposed members? Moving her arm to rub at her eyes, Shimi started. She could move her limbs! There was still a chance for her to escape after all! Trying to maneuver herself into a sitting position, there was a voice to the right of her.

  
“I wouldn’t sit up just yet, you’re still very weak and need to rest.” the voice spoke, with a dark tone, but still kind.

  
“Who, who are you? Where am I? Why haven’t I been killed yet?” Shimi questioned, hoping to make some sense of what was going on.

  
“Lights to 30%”, with that command the lights came on, eliminating the darkness with a bit of dim light. “Recognize me now?”

  
Looking to her right, Shimi gasped, “B.B.Brother? It, it can’t be! You disappeared without a trace, and then I got locked up!”

  
A small smile graced his face, “It’s me, Shimi. I’m here now, and the resistance will pay for what they have done to you.”

  
“Prove it. Prove to me you’re my brother. Tell me something only he would know about me.”, Shimi demanded, cautious of the person.

  
“Padme, my Padme.” the man answered, quietly, staring directly into Shimi’s eyes.

  
“Ani, my Ani. It really is you!”, with that, Shimi’s head fell into her hands as she began to sob heavily.  
As soon as her tears started, her brother had gently embraced her, cradling her head in his arms. The familiar warmth of his arms was enough to calm Shimi down, as she had not felt it for so long. The two stayed like that for some time, before a small ping from the desk in the room broke them apart.

  
“Hux. He always calls at the worst times. I’d ignore it, but then he’ll just keep calling until I finally answer it.”

  
“Hux? You mean the redheaded general I met? He seems like a huge ass.” Shimi commented upon hearing the name.

  
“He is.” Kylo replied before hitting the accept button.  
“What do you want now Hux?”

  
“It was reported to me by one of my officers that you removed the girl from the interrogation room and brought her back to your quarters with you? If you’re that desperate, Ren, order a damn whore! Don’t use resistance spies to fill your needs! They will compromise everything the Order has worked for!” Hux growled, anger and exasperation clear in his expression.

  
“She is no whore, general. Be careful as how to how you speak about my sister, the last person who badmouthed her was never heard from again. The only thing the searchers could find was a tiny piece of his foot.” Kylo responded menacingly.

  
“Sister? And you never thought it would be a good idea to inform people that your sister was a resistance member?”

  
At that, Shimi spoke from her place on the bed, “I am NOT a resistance member, general ginger. I have told you that before, when you first came to speak with me. I was locked away by the resistance council because they thought I was going to murder a bunch of children or something equally as stupid. You really need to learn how to listen, I think you should ask the med bay for a new hearing aid.”

  
As soon as Shimi was done, Kylo cut in before Hux could respond, “I’ve confirmed her story with my abilities, and I’m completely positive that she is my sister and holds no allegiance to the resistance,” with that, Kylo hit the end button before turning the comm off completely.  
“There, now the thing won’t ring anymore and you can get some more rest”, Kylo spoke gently to his sister.

  
“Brother, general ginger called you Ren. I’m a little confused, you seem to have multiple names. What would you like me to call you now?”, Shimi questioned.

  
“You may continue to call me Ani, as I have called you Padme. You may also call me Kylo Ren, Lord Ren, Commander Ren, or simply just Ren”.

  
“I feel like Ani would be an odd thing to call you around this ship, as you seem to have quite a bit of power here. I’ll just call you Kylo, if that’s alright.” Shimi smiled gently.

  
“For you that’s acceptable as well, if we’re alone. Otherwise my galactic titles, Commander Ren, and sir, need to be used.”

  
“Let me guess, you don’t want the troopers to become too familiar as you stalk this ship dressed all in black”, Shimi quietly laughed.

  
“I’m the commander, I’m supposed to be intimidating, otherwise those troopers won’t get anything done.” Kylo growled.

  
"You were always commanding and intimidating, brother. You scared off anyone who looked at me funny. You're my powerful, commanding, protector." Shimi yawned at the end.

  
“You still need to rest, you’re not fully recovered.” Kylo responded, patting Shimi on the head. With that, he replaced his mask, and left the room.

Stalking through the ship's corridors to the training room, a voice in his head caused Kylo to pause.  
“To me, Kylo Ren. We have much to discuss”.

  
“Understood, Master”, recognizing Snoke’s voice, Kylo turned, deviating from the route he was on, to speak with Snoke in his audience room.  
Reaching the room, the doors opened and there his master’s hologram sat, looking old and yet intimidating. He kneeled, waiting for Snoke to speak first.

  
“I see you have regained your sister, Kylo Ren.”

  
“Yes, master, I have seen her mind and know that she is no spy for the resistance”.  
“Good, good.”, Snoke commented, sounding an awful lot like Emperor Palpatine did.

  
“Your sister is powerful with the force, special, like you. That is why I selected her to join us, and lead her way out of her imprisonment”.

  
“You helped save her, Master?” Kylo questioned, confused.

  
“Her pain I felt through the force, yet you did not, Kylo Ren. Your senses still are not strong enough, you must continue to train them. Use your sister for this, she is to be your apprentice. Training will begin immediately.” Snoke ordered.

  
“Immediately? Master, she’s still injured and weak, she is not yet ready”, Kylo protested.

  
“Do you doubt my wisdom, Kylo Ren?” Snoke’s voice boomed angrily over his apprentice.

  
“No, master. Forgive me, you are wise,” replied Kylo, realizing his mistake.

  
Snoke glared down at Kylo from his place on his throne, “Train her well, Kylo Ren. And you will have your revenge against that girl”. With an air of finality in his words, Snoke’s hologram disappeared.

  
Rising from his kneeling position, Kylo walked from the room to return to Shimi, as to inform her of Snoke’s orders.

By the time he reached his quarters, Shimi was once again awake and sitting up.  
“You have an air of nervousness about you, Ani. Do not worry, you are the strongest in the galaxy, and the resistance will fall under you”, Shimi spoke quietly, trying to ease her brother.

  
Kylo heard his sister's words but did not register them, for his mind was in turmoil. Shimi was still injured, yet he had orders from his master to train her. He was still learning from Snoke, his training not yet completed. How was he to start his sisters training when his own was not yet finished?

  
“Brother?” Shimi’s voice was soft, as not to startle Kylo out of his musings.

  
Finally responding, Kylo revealed Snoke’s orders, “Supreme Leader Snoke has declared you are to be trained immediately.”

  
Shimi’s eyes lit up with overflowing excitement, “Really? I finally get to learn how to be a Sith? And then I can help you on your missions?….” She paused, “wait…who will be training me? You’re the only person I know who has force abilities besides Master, but you have your own duties to deal with in the order.” She was afraid that her trainer would be unkind to her, and distrust her like so many others did aboard the Finalizer.

  
“Me. You will be my apprentice”. Kylo responded, dispelling Shimi’s worries.

  
“Really? That’s wonderful! Maybe one day when I’m trained more, I can be one of your knights!” Shimi exclaimed with pure happiness.

  
“We’ll see, little one. If you are to know the ways of the dark side of the force, and to be part of the Order, you’ll be with me from now on. Hurry and dress, I’m supposed to be on the bridge”.

  
Kylo threw his sister one of his shirts, which due to their size difference dwarfed her body completely. Pulling it over her head, Shimi attempted to get out of bed, but instead tripped on the fabric, falling face down onto the floor, giggling. “I look even shorter in this!”

  
Realizing the problem, Kylo grabbed one of his spare capes, tying it around her waist to bring the shirt up into more of a dress like fashion. Of course, there was some extra fabric hanging behind her, which he then threw over her head, similar to the cowl he wore. “This must be what it feels like to be a Jawa!”, Shimi laughed pulling the cowl down a bit so she could see better. It had been quite some time since she was able to have such fun.

  
“You are to keep the hood up, and observe silently. I don’t need to hear Hux’s scolding voice about you distracting anyone or getting lost”. Kylo instructed.

  
“I’ll be good, brother!” Shimi promised, before following Kylo out of his quarters and down the hallway to the bridge.

The day continued in such a way, Kylo attending to his usual duties aboard the Finalizer, with Shimi silently doing her best to tag along behind. It’s difficult to keep up when your master is so large, but you have little tiny legs. She took note of the way officers, troopers, and others moved out of her brother’s way as soon as he appeared in a hallway. Each of them were like frightened little pups, keeping their heads down for fear of encouraging their Commanders infamous wrath. It was difficult trying to remember which hallway lead where, so Shimi eventually gave up. Everything looked the same on this big, grey ship. While pondering and trying to remember the corridors, she nearly smacked straight into Kylo’s back, who had stopped without her noticing.  
Punching in his access code on the keypad by the door, he lead her into what was a training room.

  
“Sit, and close your eyes. This is your first lesson. You must learn to meditate, focus on the force that flows through everything. Focus on yourself and your anger, channel it into power.” Kylo instructed, sitting cross legged as well.

  
Nodding, Shimi closed her eyes, and tried to feel around. She could sense her brother, with his foreboding, dark, angry and a tiny bit calm signature. She was used to that, it was how she would always find him when they played hide-n-seek as children. Mediation came naturally to her, seeing as she had been doing it while locked up in that horrible abode, if it could even be called one. She could sense the people outside the room, and on other parts of the ship, preforming their duties to keep the First Order running smoothly. However, it felt like there was something inhuman on one of the floors. It felt fluffy, yet angry, as though a cat was mad it hadn’t been petted yet.  
Trying to focus on that to determine what exactly it was, Shimi was pulled from her senses. Feeling as though the gravity had disappeared and she was falling down a black hole, new visions appeared before her eyes. She saw x wings on fire, people screaming while trying to save themselves, a dark battle in the night sky, filled with lasers, bombs and death. Exploded ship parts were floating everywhere in zero-g, the bodies of the pilots long burned up. Suddenly, an even more foreboding feeling filled her. A tie-fighter, but different from the normal ones appeared, firing on the main ship. There was fear, and sadness. Suddenly, two twin explosions happened, and Shimi’s eyes flew open, revealing the training room she was still sitting in with her beloved brother.

Sensing his sisters conflict, Kylo opened his eyes and crossed to her.

  
“The force has shown you a vision, one of the future. It is a wise gift to have, for we can use it to determine exactly how to play out battles. Continue to focus on it, draw more images and knowledge from it”, he explained, sitting back down next to Shimi.

  
“All I saw were exploding ships, a sky battle. Lasers and…something that smelled like grilled fish. Maybe someone was making dinner in a ship that blew up.” Shimi tried to make some sense of her vision.

  
Upon hearing the words “grilled fish”, Kylo buried his face in his hands. “No, Shimi, battles do not smell like grilled fish. Next time you’re hungry, just tell me.”

  
“I didn’t want to interrupt the very important meditation process by telling you I wanted grilled fish instead of that health food the med bay keeps making me eat. I figured your meditation was more important”.

  
“You are NEVER less important that meditation, Padme. And no, you will not be eating grilled fish for a while. Your stomach is used to having small morsels of lettuce to eat, giving you something like grilled fish would shock your system and you’d just vomit it back up.” Kylo explained.

  
“I don’t recall you being so knowledgeable about anything medical.” Shimi questioned.

  
“When it’s for you, Padme, I’ll learn everything to keep you healthy”. Kylo responded, gently taking Shimi’s hand and maneuvering them both into standing positions.

  
Grabbing the cowl that had fallen behind her, Shimi tugged her hood up, concealing her face once more as her brother lead them back to his quarters.


End file.
